Encounters
by Spirix
Summary: They say the events surrounding a first meeting of two people foretell the future of that relationship. [IchigoxRenji][AU]
1. Prologue The Brick

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish

**Spoilers:** None AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The Brick

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell do ya think ya're, boy?!"

There was a crowd gathered in a dark damp alleyway. People passing would look and than pass faster. No one wanted to witness that particular gang do anything. The Predators were vicious. They had dealing with the police and all the major crime lords. Non one knew why they had some many connections, they were just a bunch of teens but they earned the fear and resentment targeted towards them. Tonight's victim was an unfortunate eighth grader who probably did nothing more than cross their path.

"This is Predator territory! To get home safely you need to pay the toll."

The disgruntled and beaten down boy just stayed silent. They had him held so the gang leader could pound him without much resistance. Out numbered and probably to tired to do anything else he spat out a fair amount of blood onto one of his assailant's shoes. This caused their leader to grip his orange spiky hair, pulling the boy's head back uncomfortably.

"You'll pay me some respect boy, or I'll rip your pretty hair from your skull."

"…fu...ck you…"

That was all the boy managed to spit out before he was assaulted again. He knew there was no way out but he refused to give in. He never backed down. The gang leader was getting supremely pissed now. The boy could tell he was tiring of punching and kicking him. He wanted to pass out but he would deny them that luxury too. His eyes went in and out of focus but two things remained clear in his vision, a high held brick about to be smashed on his head and a red-headed boy sneaking up behind it.

The next few moments would be forever engraved in his mind, even if blurred. The red-headed boy leaped kicked the man holding the brick in the back of the head. He used the momentum to swing over his fallen victim and bash two others haphazardly together. This other kid had no skill but his blows had too much behind them to be taken lightly. The beaten up boy barely noticed when the gang members scatter and his was dropped to the pavement. The last thing he saw was a pair of read eyes looking into his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you ok?"

The orange haired boy sat himself up with stiff arms. He felt like he had been run over by a truck or maybe the truck would have hurt less… His eyes still wouldn't focus so he contented himself with leaning against the nearest wall. The world spun around him. Thinking that lying down was probably best he leaned to the side, falling to the dirt floor with a dull thud.

"Hey man! Seriously, you ok?"

"Ya… my head… won't stop spin…"

He fell out of consciousness once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The red-headed boy sat and watched him fall over. He was still quite uncertain why he had decided to save this kid. That gang picked on people constantly but for some reason he couldn't bear to see this one get it. Renji had been on the rooftop when they were about to bash him with a brick, cowards.

They were in Renji's make-shift home on that very same roof. The building was in disrepair so he was about to build a fort on top of it. It wasn't anything special but for Renji is was his home and he loved it. It had a view of most of Karakura including the warming sunset. He liked his hut, despite what anyone thought. Not that anyone knew where the place was.

Checking the spiky-kids wounds to make sure their bandages were still intact he left his hut to watch that day's sun pass beyond the horizon. What had he gotten himself into?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well last night I had an idea for another story so now I'll be having a couple going at once. I hope you all enjoy this little teaser.


	2. I Hut Wars

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish

**Spoilers:** None AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I

Hut Wars

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji heard some rustling in his hut and went to investigate. It had been almost two days since he saved the weird flame haired buy from that cowardly gang and he was still out cold. Renji was only half grateful for that. He wasn't certain why but he was worried about his new companion. Why did he save this snot? It was obvious from his cloths they had nothing in common. Nice sneakers and a well kept uniform. Renji bet this kid had a family somewhere too. Why had he even been in such a bad part of town?

"Hello?"

The orange-haired kid was sitting up against the wall, looking around but not really seeing anything. Their eyes meet. Silence followed for a very long time. Renji didn't know why head didn't say anything. There was something wrong with the whole situation.

"Who are you?"

He sat down and passed a beat up bowl of water to the once victim. Renji noticed how try his voice sounded. He dung through his meagre belongings and pulled out some bread. Sleeping for two days was bound to make someone hungry.

"I'm Renji… hungry?"

Renji handed over the bread and watched the guy inhale it. He had a newfound respect for this kid. Renji didn't even think he could eat something that fast.

"My name is Ichigo- Hey! Do you have a problem with that pineapple head?"

Renji couldn't help but start laughing. Ichigo? What a name. His parents must really not like him. He proceeded to tell the kid that. His reward? Well Renji was shocked at how many items Ichigo found in his hut to hurl at him. Did he really own so much?

"Where do you get off laughing at me?! Just because you saved me doesn't mean I am going to take your shit. It's Ichigo as it first protector!"

"Whatever you fruit."

Remarkably there were still things left for Ichigo to throw at him. Not having much room to dodge almost all of them hit him squarely. Renji started catching them and pelting them back. This started an all out war. Jumping and rolling while finding places to hide behind the two continued their mock war until Ichigo's newfound resilience wore out.

He sat down in the middle of his hut with a plop. Renji smiled and sat down in front of him. He hadn't had so much fun in years. Unable to wipe the stupid grin from his face tossed the last bit of his ammo, a rolled up sock, lightly into Ichigo's lap.

"I win."

Ichigo fell over side ways and laughed, Renji not long following. The sun was setting again and they were both extremely hungry.

"So, Renji, do you live here?"

This didn't faze him in the least. He liked his view and independence too much to view it as a burden. He snatched back his sock at corked the carrot-top again with it.

"Yepperz, picked it out fr' the view."

"It's nice, I kind of like it up here… I probably should be going home…"

This sobered his mood. Home? Renji had forgotten in their game that this kid had somewhere to belong. He guessed that was it. He would go back to his world and leave Renji in his own. Really what did he expect? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. It just got kind of lonely…

"Can I come back?"

"…What?"

Ichigo was looking at him seriously. Renji could tell he wasn't certain what to say but stayed silent to hear whatever came out anyways.

"I owe you… for the rescue. I would like to come back, to repay you."

Renji would have been offended but he could see in the boy's eyes that it was only a cover story. He wanted to come back! He smiled at the flame-top.

"Sure. Come back whenever. S'not like I go anywheres."

Ichigo smiled at him and he smiled back. The laughed again before Renji noticed the time. The sun finally set and they were cast in darkness. It had been a really long time since he laughed so much. Maybe knowing this rich kid wouldn't be so bad.

"So… how do I get down?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I will make longer chapters when the story becomes fatter. Anyways, have fun.


	3. II Night Ecapes

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish

**Spoilers:** None AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

II

Night Escapes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo where are you off to? It's movie night!"

Ichigo didn't listen to the old man. He threw the city maps into his backpack along with what seemed like enough snacks to feed a battalion. He had his flash light and some comic books in there too. He was frantically running through the house stashing items from every room into his bag. He was so caught up in the process that he didn't notice his father until the old man's foot hit him in the face.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"I refused to be ignored. Masaki! My own son won't make time for his dear beloved father!"

"Ichigo dear, at least pretend to hear your father when he talks to you."

Ichigo's glare softened with his mother's words. She always made him content even when enraged. He finished his packing which included some cloths he wasn't afraid to get messed up.

"Keigo is having a sleep over party. I'm just getting my things together. Pop you're going to make me late!"

"My popular son! Go and be merry my boy!!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but darted out the door before the old fool changed his mind. In truth he wasn't even going remotely close to Keigo's. For the past month he had being sneaking off to hang out with his new best friend Renji. Ichigo was worried that his father would forbid their friendship so used Keigo as a decoy. Keigo was after all his friend… just no one he was about to spend time with after school, the guy was too loud.

Ichigo cut through lawns and crawled under fences. He knew he was being silly but it was the easiest way to make sure no one followed him. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going. Tatsuki live just down the street from him and her friend… Inoue something had the uncanny ability to always find him where ever he was. He didn't mind Tatsuki, she was an awesome fighter but her friend was too girlie for his liking. He cut through a mall and then jumped a couple fences.

He was really excited about tonight. They were going to sleep in the forest. It was like camping but Renji had a second 'home' in there so there was no need for a tent. The two had become very close friends in their month of stolen moments. Renji taught Ichigo how to street fight while Ichigo taught him what he knew about clean fighting, mostly second hand information from what Tatsuki had taught him already. His mother didn't approved of violence so he wasn't enrolled in any formal training about after getting his ass kicked so often he had taken private lessons on the side. Tatsuki said he was a natural.

Arriving at one the many bridges in Karakura town, he slowed his fast paced run to look around. Ichigo knew he was too fast to be trailed properly but it didn't hurt to look. Renji was waiting under the bridge once he confirmed it was just them.

"Hey fruity-chan! Ready t'go?"

Ichigo tackled him to the ground. They grapple for a bit before Ichigo won, pinning the red-head down. This was quite common. They always fought. Renji said it was the best way to sharpen their skills, plus it was fun.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a fruit or berry or whatever else you can come up with. You're one to talk; at least I don't look like a fruit!"

They both laughed through another short wrestling match which this time Renji won. He was larger that Ichigo but that rarely mattered. Ichigo was fast enough to even out the score.

"Let's go! I brought revisions!"

Renji snickered ate Ichigo's idea of food. The bag was full of candies and other sugar filled snacks. Renji swiped a gummy packet and looked Ichigo over.

"You wearin' that?"

Ichigo looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a hoody. He didn't seem to find anything wrong with it until Renji pointed out the obvious.

"We're supposed to be a couple of street rats. Do you know any people like me who look like you? Yer clothes are too clean… Come'on, I'll let ya borrow sum of mine. Otherwise yu'll look to suspicious."

Ichigo followed half heartedly to Renji's hut. He had spent a long time trying to figure out what to wear. It never occurred to him he was too clean to blend in. Renji wasn't dirty or anything, it's just his clothes were weathered. Ichigo didn't own anything weathered. The red-head fumbled through a pile of clothes, all folded nicely. Ichigo had always respected Renji for how he kept things. Even though he had very little, the street rat took care of it all. His clothes were always neat and clean even if about to unravel.

"Here. Put this on… and this. Loose the sneakers. I don't have shoes for you but yer lack of'em will just be more convincing."

Ichigo hastily put on the tattered shirt and knee-less jeans. They were camping but that wasn't all. Renji was showing Ichigo how to track people from rooftops. Ichigo was overly excited, it sounded like so much fun.

"Why do you get to keep shoes and I don't. It'll kill my feet!"

Ichigo just glared when he was snickered at. Renji took off one of his so called shoes and held it up. It was a sorry excuse for footwear. The laces where duct-tape folded over and tied and there wasn't a tongue. They had been once white but now where more of a yellow green but predominantly brown. They also had the look of being perpetually wet even thought they were dry.

"Renji, why do you live this way?"

Ichigo chose to pay no attention to the fact the other boy was abusing his converse sneakers to make them look less new. The Renji head stopped and looked at him with a queer look in his eyes. Ichigo really looked at him for the first time. Renji was a preteen just like him but their lives were so different. His hair was long and his face somewhat gaunt. He was well muscled but underfed. Could two so similar grow up so differently?

"I haven't other choices. This is what I got and I gotta live with it or not live at all."

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead. I never even known them."

Ichigo felt a twinge in his heart. He couldn't imagine not having his mother, even the idiot she married and had him with. They were a part of his life he couldn't due without. No one could live without a family, yet Renji did it everyday.

"Hey berry-head, dontcha go feelin sorry for me. I'ont need a family. Ya can't missed what ya never had."

"That's not true. You have a family."

Renji snicker coldly. Ichigo ignored this and took the other boys hand. It was such a simple gesture but it held so much meaning.

"I'm your family Ren, and don't you ever forget that."

"Whatever Ichii. Let's go 'fore it gets too dark."

Ichigo was hurt by the brush off but changed none the less. Renji would have him as family whether he liked it or not. Coldly collecting his things they set off. They scaled the roofs with ease after Renji taught him how. The hard part was climbing walls without a ladder. It had taken Ichigo almost an hour to get it down to a science. They hadn't spoken more then necessary the whole time. Ichigo refused to bring up small talk. Renji seemed to expect him to crack first but that just made Ichigo's resolve to outlast him into iron.

Somewhere along the lines Ichigo figure Renji got it in his head the Ichigo needed him. It was true on some level but Ichigo was furious that the red-head thought he didn't need him back. If anything Renji needed him more.

"You gonna ignore me te' whole night?"

"Who said I was ignoring you?"

"Well ya sure as hell not talk'n to me."

Ichigo reached into his reserves and pulled out enough speed to tackle the other boy hard into the rooftop. He pinned the struggling street rat and glared, waiting for him to stop wiggling. It took some time, Renji hated to loose. It was almost twenty minutes before he emitted and exasperated sigh.

"What!? Is this'cause of te whole family thing? I'ont need one. Never have, never will. I'ont want pity, specially you."

Now it made sense. The stubborn bastard thought it was a pity offer. Ichigo let go of his wrists and rolled off. He sat and looked away, allowing time for the red-head to say something else. Every friendship has it serious bits but sometimes they don't make it through. Ichigo was almost scared of that. He would've been completely if it hadn't had been for the fact he was too angry to be.

"Ichii… I-"

"Shut it Renji. I know you meant what you said and that's fine but I am fucking tired of you and your tough guy act."

"Act? I have ta be tough! Weak people die Ichigo and it's time ya learned that. You and yer happy life, sheltered from the world. It's time you actually lived in this world!"

About to yell back he stopped. Two men were waiting in the alleyway below them. Not wanted to draw attention to himself he back away from the edge. They were talking frantically in hushed voices. Ichigo didn't exactly care until he heard something that changed everything.

"That's right. That Kurosaki Isshin refused to pay again. Ever since he got his own clinic he's been trying to break away but he'll soon learn what happens to people who stop paying for their safety. This isn't a pleasant place to raise a son and two daughters, and the smoking wife of his… Maybe he should learn what happens to the average citizen who rejects the system."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now let's get this show on the road. It's hard to write the same story constantly so this helps keep my chapters fresh. Anywho, I won't put this up until late tomorrow but since you won't read this until then I have no clue as to why I am typing it. I have to go finish off chapter eleven for Hunt. Don't expect it today, I have to explore the rural parts of where I live. I live in a city so wouldn't have to buy a car but now I hav to go out in the middle of no where. It takes four buses... Anyways, the other chapter will go up before monday.

Renji is a bit dark in this but once things get on the go he settles into his character. Just so everyone know I think Isshin is awesome. I thought about right a bunch of drabbles just about him but decided against it. I like writing this with lengthy plots.


	4. III Howling Inferno

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish

**Spoilers:** None AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence, character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

III

Howling Inferno

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't a pleasant place to raise a son and two daughters, and the smoking wife of his… Maybe he should learn what happens to the average citizen who rejects the system."

Renji watched Ichigo's blood turn cold. He could feel the frost the boy's body was admitting. His temper simmered own and Renji inched over the edge of the roof top. The men weren't done their conversation.

"Ya I heard the boss talk'n bout doing some'in tonight. Said he was gather'n up over there for a 'moonlight bon-fire'… whatever that means."

"We should hurry! I don't wanna miss that crazy bastard teach this town and that stupid doctor who's boss!"

They scuttled out of the alley towards the nice part of town. Renji rested his hand on the dazed Ichigo's shoulder. The boy jolted and looked at him with horror laced eyes.

"Renji… you don't think they are going to do something do you?"

Renji hated what he knew was coming next but he wouldn't let Ichigo suffer the same fate he did once long ago. He grabbed the smaller hand and dragged Ichigo in a staggered run.

"We have to hurry! We have to beat them to your house!"

Ichigo seemed to understand the need for urgency and it wasn't long before he was taking the lead. Renji followed the frantic boy over roof after roof. He was always jealous of the carrot-tops agility but now wasn't the time. Finally reaching a relatively short roof with a garage and a shed they zigzagged to the ground. Ichigo landed gracefully, Renji noticed how his baggy tattered clothes fluttered dramatically around the boy but only looked for a moment. The people who owned this house owned a rather savage Chin dog that was currently attached to his lower leg.

"Go on! I'll catch up. Remember ta look after yourself!!"

Ichigo didn't hesitate. He was gone before Renji could even look in his direction. Renji shook his leg but could not free himself from the overly popular breed dog. He was about the panic, he couldn't kick the dog but he also couldn't let Ichigo face them and alone. In on brave motion he tore the leg off his last pair of hole less, rip less pants. Some things were more important than fashion. The dog shook its stupid ribboned head, killing the pant leg while Renji hopped the fence.

He was only two suburban blocks away when an ominous scent filled his nose familiarly. The dense pillar of smoke finally caught his eye. Damn!

He ran liked there was no tomorrow, knowing that if that smoke was coming from where he thought it was then maybe it would be better if there wasn't a tomorrow. He cut between two houses to find Ichigo caught in a wire fence. Not stopping for word her ripped the claimed fabric and they ran the extra twenty feet together. The smell of burning wood and paint pressed against their faces.

Eruption from the tight space the two homes Renji looked on in shock. Ichigo's house was encased in thick evil flames that licked the neighbouring buildings. Ichigo darted next to him but he tackled the kid to the ground. The house's second floor was completely gone; it had been burning for a long time. There were firemen already on their way, sirens sounding in the distance.

"Ichi! Stop fight'n me!! It's over, don't throw yer life away!!!"

"No- NOOO!!!! YUZU!!! KARIN!!!!"

Ichigo didn't cease in his struggles to be free. He called out his sister's names but to no avail. The only reply was the snap, crackle and pop of the dancing tongues of flame eating his house, and his family. Renji heard the sobs emanating from under him. Ichigo stopped rebelling against his hold. Renji shifted his position to hold him as he broke down on the road side. Kurosaki clinic was no more.

"Renji… is this real? Is this happening?"

Renji didn't know what to say. He just sat looking at the orange building gripping Ichigo hard against his chest. It wasn't a painful gripped; he knew from experience that Ichigo would find comfort in its solidity. Renji could flee tears streaking his ashen cheeks, leaving clean wet trails as his past surfaced to haunt him. Renji was plagued and now Ichigo was subjected to the very same horror.

"I don't want to live in the real world Ren. It hurts… they left me here, alone. I have no family… no family… no family."

He repeated that over and over, finally going into shock. The ghostly look in his eyes scared Renji as he felt them look through him.

"Yer not alone. I'm here and I ain't leaving. We're family k? We are FAMILY ICHIGO!"

Renji didn't mean to yell the last bit but it had a better effect if heard. The yell broke Ichigo's trance. He started sobbing again but with less vigour. Ichigo snuggled his head into the red-heads shirt and quieted down. The fire trucks were taking too long, the house was almost level.

"What do I do now?"

He thought about the question carefully but was interrupted by a hellish cry that was almost a howl. He turned his gaze away from the orange hair he had been looking into to locate the horrendous bay. The two boys witnessed an apparition like no other. A monstrous black beast rose from the blaze and wreckage and licked it's white mask with an overly long tongue. The hole in it's chest was rounded and Renji looked through it to see the starry twilight sky on the other side.

"_So you CAN see me, little humans. That means you two will be extra juicy."_

"Juicy?"

Renji asked this without meaning too. Living alone for so long he forgot what was said in his head and what was said out loud. The monster practically trembled in unrestrained glee.

"_You can hear me too? This is turning out to be a most delicious night. I never knew that when I was sent here I would get such a tasty meal, first those three females and then that man who attacked me. He couldn't hear me but he had so much life. He threw a folding chair at me and then I ate him too."_

"You _ate_ my father?"

Renji held the shaking Ichigo tighter. This monster was responsible without a doubt and he feared what Ichigo might try to do.

"_Yes and he was finger licking good too. But I am far from full. Time to die, little humans."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is why I love writing AU stuff, the freedom to change things to fit. I hope I didn't make any cry with this one like I did with Final Strike. Well I guess if you cry I wrote this well, but I didn't mean too.


	5. IV Windy Plain

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirixx  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish

**Spoilers:** None AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence, character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

IV

Windy Plain

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo couldn't believe this was happening. He was too young to be eaten… In his immediate danger the heart ache that had previously plagued him subsided. Fear gripped him as the monster loomed closer. He could feel Renji tremble, being just as afraid as he. They were just kids, helpless and small. Then a phone rang. The black beast pulled out a razor phone and opened it.

"_Yes sir I'm done… but there are these two kids… but but they look so tasty… yes sir right away!"_

Ichigo had no clue was going on but the demon merely winked at them then disappeared, just in time for the firemen to arrive. They sure took their sweet precious time. Ichigo collapsed at long last. He was alone, regardless of what Renji said in haste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was left to talk to the officers about what happened. They eyed his suspiciously but made no comment. Renji knew they though it was he would set the fire but a neighbour vouched for him, saying they saw him with Ichigo earlier, trying to keep the other from plunging into the flames. He didn't like the fact that they were watched and no one came to help but he knew why. It was obvious this was done by the gang and no one wanted get mixed up in it. The Predators seemed to be rising to new heights, they had more balls then Renji had ever given them credit for. Someone else must be involved, a new dark power.

Ichigo was lying on a stretcher in a parked ambulance. He was fine but still out cold so the paramedics wanted to keep an eye on him. The man in charge of the local hospital was called. He could identify the bodies since he and Mr Kurosaki were good friends. Renji was giving a statement to another set of cops when he saw the man's car pull up. A white haired man, MR Ishida emerged and went with the paramedics to four black body bags that lay on the sidewalk. A kid no older than Renji was stepped out of the car and looked around sceptically. This must be Uryuu. Ichigo had complained about all the family outings the two families had went on where they were paired up to entertain one another. He had a brownish black bob and glasses. The glasses caught the light and hid brown eyes as the kid turned his way.

"You must be Abarai… Kurosaki talked about you endlessly. Where is he?"

From Ichigo's stories he pictured a crueller and more stuck up boy, not this one. He was trying to keep a strong front but Renji could see him crashing on the inside, only barely though. Renji pointed to the ambulance and they both made their way over.

"My name is Ishida-"

"Ya Uryuu, Ichi told me."

He fixed his glasses to his nose. It would have been amusing how this short boy tried to look down on him if the situation had been different. He sounded so much older than he looked, with his scabbed knees and sneakers without tied up laces.

"…do you think he'll be ok?"

Renji couldn't bear to answer. It had been a long time before he, Renji, was "ok" and to this day he still doubts his own sanity. The flames still haunt his dreams. He must have spaced out because he felt someone poke his arm.

"Don't fall apart. Kurosaki needs solidity right now. If you can't take it, you should go collect yourself before seeing him."

Remembering it was Ichigo who had lost his family this time, not he, Renji rushed over to the passed out carrot-top. The boy shifted and sat up before they reached his side. Renji held back slightly, uncertain what to do. Hugging was something they had done too much of in the past few hours, very unmanly but what else could be done? Uryuu stood closer but only by a little. None of them knew what to do. Luckily they were saved from doing something girlie by a fireman carrying an ashen box.

"Which one of you is Kurosaki?"

Ichigo raised his hand as if announcing he was present for class. It looked lame but Ichigo's eyes watered before Renji could comment. Ichigo recognized the box. The heat resisted man handed the box over saying it was the only thing recovered from the house, now a pile of rubble. Renji rested his hand on his shoulder while eyeing the box. It was longer than his arm and thrice as wide. White knuckles clutched at the box, Ichigo was holding it for dear life.

"Ichigo, you are going to come home with Uryuu tonight until we can make arrangements for you. Gather up what ever you have salvageable. Son, get in the car. I will be there in a moment."

Mr. Ishida didn't acknowledge the street rat. He left to talk to some men in tailored suits. Renji didn't expect him to but Uryuu seemed outraged by it. About to say something Renji covered his mouth. This was not the time. Ichigo hop down from the stretcher, the empty box lying behind him. Renji felt the air shift and twist around him, making his clothes flap and lift from his form. Ichigo was glowing a bright shade of blue and holding a katana in his hand. Uryuu widened his eyes and left all inhibitions behind and stared in a slack jawed manner.

Renji could see bits of scenery through Ichigo's shoulders and arms. More and more began to fade away, making the red head panic. Ichigo was looking at something only he could see, and going towards it. Pieces of the boy started to fall away like leaves in the fall. Renji lunched at him, trying to clasp what little was left. He noticed he was falling apart too. The unseen sight remained that way, even when he felt Uryuu clutch his forearm. And with that the three of them were swept away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_He's coming."_

"Really Zangetsu-dono?"

"_Yes. He is the last so we must work delicately. It is our last opportunity. If we fail then all will fall to indifference and neglect."_

A petite girl knelt before one large onyx table. She held her hand palm up and a light gathered. The small ball softened her delicate face and accented her piercing eyes. Silken white danced across a silver goblet, the lone object upon the sacred black surface. The firefly of a light floated from her hand to plunge itself into the reflective depths. She stood, her black priestess robes billowing around her.

"I'm not ready Zangetsu-dono. You should pick another. What do I have to offer among so many others?"

"_Too much I am afraid. You need this as much for you as for him. You cannot fight it. This is how it was foreordained. Just remember who you are and where you are from. I will not abandon you. The fork lies ahead, prepare and meet our guests."_

"Guests?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryuu sat up with a fuzzy feeling in his brain. He was dizzy and distinctly felt a layer of film gathering on the summit of his tongue. Over all, that felling you get when u go to bed dirty and then over sleep. Rolling over so that he could sit up he observed his surroundings. He was in a field of lush long grass covered in a blue sky. The winds whipped the long blades of green in waves around him. Not a thing else was in sight, at least not in that particular direction.

"Hey over here!!"

Behind him was that red-headed kid, but he wasn't. He looked just like him but fast-forwarded. The Renji kid from before was now the Renji teen in Renji kid's clothes. He looked a little over sixteen. The baggy tattered were still there but now they fit, ironically. Uryuu tried not to notice his bunching muscles as he walked over to him and sat in the grass.

"You awake? You look different… you are all blue…"

A dark navy lock crossed his vision. He gingerly touched it and snapped his hand back. It was his hair! Looking himself over he noticed his clothes were all too small. Unlike Renji had had been wearing clothes that fit before waking up here, older.

"Yer eyes are blue too. That's kinda cool. My hair changed, its like blood red now… before it was a' more normal red. Weird doncha think?"

"Yes… wait say something else!"

"Like what Uryuu?"

"Stop addressing me so causally…"

Uryuu just sat and stared at him. Both of them even sounded older. What was going on, and where was Ichigo?"

As if on cue they heard a grown from a short distance off. In a ring of bent grass lay the misplaced Ichigo, the life altering blade still in his hands. Uryuu was afraid to touch him. What if he lost another three years of his life? He contented himself with sitting a good five feet away and waiting for the guy to wake up. He too had grown up. Renji inched his was over with a rather long stick. It seems he was afraid of getting older too fast too. He poked and prodded for endless minutes with no success.

"Oi! Wake UP!!!"

Swinging the stick like a sword the brute whacked Ichigo on the back in vain attempts to wake him up. This was getting to be silly and pointless.

"You won't awaken him with cheap shows of physical strength."

A voice came from behind him. Uryuu turned to see a small priestess standing behind him. She had black shoulder length hair and eyes the burned into his soul in blue white flames.

"It takes a lot of energy to transport one's self here. He used it ALL to allow you two to follow where you do not belong. You will come with me until we can find a purpose for you here. You, red monkey boy in the back, pick him up and all of you follow me, the elders wish to see _him."_

Uryuu snickered and the red-head's face turned the same colour as his hair, a small snarl emitted from his exposed teeth. He did animal like at that moment but picked up their friends regardless. The blade began to glow before disappearing in a flash of light.

"This way if you please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to the end note. You know what I really love, re-reading a manga set for the first time. You notice all the little hints and important ending characters that only walk around unnoticed in the beginning. It's fun and the best part is being able to see the artist become more comfortable with drawing the characters so they have more complicated poses and more detail to their faces. You can see it in Bleach like crazy.

Anywho, chapter four was a whole lot in short amount of space. I had to cut it off before the chapter overloaded and crashed on me. Before anyone asks I don't plan at the moment to have an Uryuu-Renji-Ichigo romantic triangle… Uryuu and Renji just don't fit, at all. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE so there characters are how I like them. I just wanted to head off some comments about Zangetsu before it was too late.

Hope you like the latest instalment! Everyone around here has names with honorifics and stuff. I feel left out. I like my pen name though. It took me two years to have one I liked. It started out as my name then I changed a syllable here and a word there and all a sudden I got this. And it suits me, thought whoever took Spirix with one x here will face my wrath one of these days. 


	6. V Tent City

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirix  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish

**Spoilers:** None, AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence, character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

V

Tent City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Berry-chan, you weight a tone. What the hell you been eat'n ta be so heavy?"

Renji lugged the limp body across the field to a dirt path. He friend was nothing he couldn't handle but still a big inconvenience. He shot a glare at his blue companion but Uryuu offered no sign of help or concern. The brat was too busy watching their guide and welcome party leader. She was so short, how could she even manage to move? Those legs must feel feeble when compared to real legs, ones that had muscles.

Ichigo groaned from the curve of his neck where he had placed his head. Renji turned to look as his piggy-back passenger. Ichigo's hair was different too. Before he was a strawberry blonde leaning more towards the strawberry, he snickered, but now his hair was flame orange, literally. It suited him. Renji hoisted his burden and friend high up on his back before yelling to the little snot girl who had called him a monkey.

"Where are we go'in?"

"Into town of course. Kurosaki-sama must be presented immediately."

Her voice carried clearly out behind to them, she didn't bother to turn her head. Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose and made a small throat noise.

"Presented? In what way Miss…?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, and to the council. We have been waiting a long tome for the arrival of one of his clan. He is the last so this is truly a colossal event. We must act with haste."

Renji wasn't certain if he liked the sound of that. He may be a simple kid with a simple life but he wasn't an idiot. He guessed he wasn't a kid anymore either. His body felt almost foreign to him. He barely paid attention to the conversation taking place as he thought about what had happened. Ichigo was alone now, just like he was once upon a time… Renji snarled, no fucking way. Ichii would not turn out like him for once reason, he wasn't alone. Renji made a silent oath that he would stay, even if it was the last thing he did. They were brother of tragedy, and brothers were there for each other.

He wasn't keen before to let Ichigo in. Renji was afraid that if he let Ichigo get too close, when the kid left it would break him. That didn't bother him anymore because the orange punk wasn't even going to leave his sight if he could help it. Someone needed to look after the strawberry; it wasn't like he could look after himself. Renji stomach growled and he looked about, nothing but endless grass. He wasn't a damn horse.

"Ya gonna feed us Kuro-chan? Or do we have ta graze to get feed?"

Those blue ears tried to burn holes into him but he wasn't fazed. She may speak like a big shot but she was a kid just like the rest of them… well a teen… fucking time travel old body… Renji growled at his own inner thoughts. He could hear Uryuu and Rukia talking to each other but he was lost in his own inner howling to pay attention. The arms dangling uselessly from his shoulders gripped him suddenly and he just about leap out of his skin.

"Dammit Ren! Don't jump like that. Ya almost dropped me!!"

"Ichii? You awake?!"

"Duh… Where are we?"

Renji set Ichigo down to see if he could stand. When he toppled sideways it became apparent he couldn't. Renji caught him easily and pulled him close to his chest to keep the guy from falling on his face, or so he told himself.

"Ren, let go. I can stand you know."

"Pfft, yeah right. Tell that ta the ground you's about to get intimate wit."

There was a long pause before Uryuu let his disapproving remark surface.

"Really Abarai, you should learn to speak a language. Then we could actually understand what you said… probably half the time."

"Hey! I can speak!"

"Cleary not properly."

"Oh yeah?! This com'in from a guy who speaks in fragments!"

Renji say Rukia stuff her hand into her robe out of the corner out his eye. He only had a moment to push Ichigo away before he was beaned in the head with a leather journal. Renji's finger itched to wrap around her throat but instead he tackled the book.

"Don't open it!"

"Why not squirt? You aint so tough now I've got yer book."

Renji held it up high as the girl jumped up and down trying to reach it. This game only amused him for so long before he passed the book to Ichigo. His companion smirked and held it for a moment. Rukia was lulled into a false sense of triumph as she sauntered over to the tired sitting carrot-top.

"Now if you will hand that to me Kurosaki-sama I-"

But she was interrupted by the said book whizzing by her head back to Renji. Renji caught it easily and held it up high.

"Don't call me that. My name is just Ichigo now."

Renji saw that sad look creep onto the berry face so he did the thing any concerned friend would do. He threw the journal back at him in the face. The pain would be a welcome distraction.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You should be thanking me!"

"Why would I thank a pineapple like you for hitting me with a BOOK?"

"You guys are so immature-"

"Urusai Ishida!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You are all acting like children-"

"Who the hell do ya think you are-"

"Yeah! You're just as young as us!"

In their huff and kafuffle there failed to notice the approaching shadow. Renji felt the air thicken and he struggled to breathe normally. He tucked the book into his forgotten backpack and peered around. A beautiful man who radiated power stood on the path, casting his shadow upon them in the failing sunlight. His black hair was captured in three white hair ornaments that left three long pieces of back silk to lazily sway in front of his porcelain face. Renji couldn't speak, but the man could.

"Rukia, it is taking entirely too long. Let us go."

Renji felt those velvet eyes on him but couldn't but notice how the man didn't even look at the one he spoke to. He was intrigued but also slightly pissed. A man like that should at least have manners. He wore the same black robes as Rukia but with a white over coat and matching scarf.

"Yes Nii-sama."

He was her brother! Renji felt like he was in the middle of a staring contest when the other broke their game, turning his back on them. There was a black simple on his robes but Renji couldn't figure out what it was. It didn't look like anything specific. He noticed he could breathe again and stood a little straighter. He didn't want this person to see him as a caveman. The real question was, why did Renji even care?

There was no time ponder that out for the regal man had pulled out a long slender blades and was using it as if it were a key. A door exploded into mid air. It creaked open with an ominous grinding wrath. Beyond that door was something incredible, Renji knew it. The brother turned slightly and looked over his shoulder straight at Renji as if daring him to follow. Renji was never one to let a challenge go unfulfilled. He tilted his chin up in defiance and walked past him through the gate.

Renji knew everyone was following but didn't look back. He was too intent to find what was ahead… and to prove himself. Prove he wasn't afraid.

"Oi! Ren wait up!"

Renji stopped to almost be knocked over by Ichigo. He had almost forgotten about his friend.

"You just left me there you ass. I can't walk yet. Is that anyway to treat a friend?!"

"Sorry, I got caught up in… I don't really know."

"Whatever. Lets just see was outside of all this bright white light. Oh god that all rhymed."

Renji laughed as Ichigo smacked himself on the forehead before hoisting one of his arms over his shoulder. Renji wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. Together they made their way through the bright tunnel. The red-head couldn't help but think that it was nice being needed like this. It was his strength that allowed them to move forward. That brother man, he was inapproachable. He would never accept help like this, Renji didn't know how he knew, he just did. What kind of life was that?

Rukia followed in silence, her head bowed. Renji saw Uryuu walking next to her with a grave yet thoughtful face. From what little Renji knew about the kid he knew he was trying to figure all this out. Good luck with that. Renji had stopped considering where they were when his clothes fit. That never happened so this was obviously another world where the rules of fate did not exist. He didn't believe in fate either but gravity would have sounded funky.

"Welcome," the smooth voice cut through Renji's has and made him almost squirm, "to the Soul Society."

Pulling his mind back into reality, Renji gawped about him. They were standing in the middle of a tent city. White rows on rows surrounded them like ghosted grounded with pegs and strings.

"This is one of the border outposts, the White Road encampment. It is to the west of the city. Until we know what to do with the _extras, _you will all stay here. Goodnight."

The he disappeared. Renji wanted to go feel around the empty air just to make sure but Ichigo was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. He had to shift his friend back into piggy mod. Renji shuddered as he felt the various snack from their camping backpack crush into his spin. He should have put the bag on Ichigo like he did last time.

"You will all be staying in a tent over here. Make sure you get a lot of sleep. Even though the tunnel only felt like a five minute walk, it was not. It compressed time so we could arrive quickly. It is now night so go to bed and I will wake you tomorrow for the presentation."

Rukia pointed to a massive square and left. Renji was left to the task of putting Ichigo to bed. He felt silly and almost wished that damned Uryuu would say something just so he could punch him. Punching was manlier than tucking someone in. About go to his own sleeping bag he felt a tug on his sleeve. Ichigo was having some form of nightmare.

"Ichii?"

He whispered but the sleeping one could hear him on some level for his brow softened slightly before scrunching more. Renji reached out with his free hand and got his bag. He slipped in close to Ichigo. Nightmares were hard to deal with alone. Renji made sure Uryuu wasn't asleep before lying down. He rolled Ichigo over and pulled him into a loose spoon hug. Ichigo relaxed into his warm grip. Renji wondered not for the first time what exactly he had gotten himself into.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people who actually read this. It has been so long since I had an idea for this. I started rereading Bleach from the start and it all came back. I blame Fullmetal Alchemist. It has been taking up most of my imagination with my new baby Free Fall. That story is going to be so huge.

Anyways, things are picking up. I just want to remind people this is an alternate universe we are in so don't throw stuff at me when it doesn't fit into the manga. Well I'm off to work. Read, enjoy and if you have any ideas, feel free to share.


	7. VI Pickled Choices

**Title:** Encounters  
**Author:** Spirix  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** T for teeny-bopper  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji ...ish 

**Spoilers:** None, AUish  
**Summary:** They say the events surrounding a first meeting foretell the relationship around two people.  
**Warnings:** Lots of violence, character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

VI

Pickled Choices

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning was an insane event. Renji cursed as he fought the sleeping bag that had wrapped around his legs. He already hated this odd place he was stuck in. Uryuu and Ichigo were already out of the tent but that didn't stop him from blaming the whole thing on them. He stood up in a huff before remembering the tent being too small the stand in. The tent collapsed on top of him.

The sounds of snickers through the canvas mad his face glow red. He thrashed and let out vaguely animalistic cries before a set of familiar brown eyes peered into his with glee between the folds.

"Good morning Ren!" Ichigo managed to snicker out, "Having problems already?"

"Fuck you," was all Renji could think to say as he kicked away the last remaining hold of the vicious tent.

"If you two are done," Uryuu said snidely as if talking to naughty children, "I would like to scope the area and get a feel for the inhabitants here."

Ichigo pointed and laughed at the superior tone. Renji joined in momentarily. Who did Uryuu think he was? What kind of person used a word like 'scope' anyways, freaks, that's who. Renji proceeded to tell Uryuu that and was the recipient of an oddly coloured dirty look. Even with their new vibrant looks, Uryuu looked like a nerd instead of cool, end of story.

"I do obviously." Uryuu pushed his glasses with his fingers. "Just because you have the vocabulary of my thermos does not mean that all are like you."

Renji wanted to retort but their black clad guide had just arrived. The red head watched the emotions shift no Ichigo's face as his friend became quite. The tragedy of the previous day was still too fresh for relaxing smiles and conversation. Renji gave him a shoulder hug and glared at the girl. She was too short to bring about so much sadness because he was definitely her fault.

"C'mon Ichii, looks like we need ta'go." Renji gave the hug a quick squeeze and let go. It was time to head out.

The small parade made its way through the camp along a dirt, well used road. Renji saw what looked like wagon grooves instead of tire tracks. Did they go back in time? He thought about how awesome that would be while Ichigo shadowed him silently. The pristine white tents made Renji feel dirty; especially since they were the only things too look at. He wondered where all the people were and asked. Rukia explained that they were not allowed to see Ichigo until he was cleansed of the mortal world. What did that even mean? Was he too dirty to see people because he was alive? Did that make everyone dead? 

Renji shivered and walked closer to Ichigo. It made him feel slightly better.

"This way," Rukia stated in huff and pointed to a massive gate. They stood in front of it for what felt like hours of silence before it opened slowly with an ominous grown. Big clouds of dust were raised, blocking Renji's view of what was beyond. He peeked sideways to Ichigo, but the younger of the two was distracted. He kept turning his head as if looking for a sound that only Ichigo could hear. Well… at least Ichigo didn't look as depressed.

"Hello there intruders!"

Renji looked back at the settling cloud. A man with slit eyes and a white over coat like the brother walked over, a small skip to each step.

"Ichimaru-sama, they are invited," Rukia spurted out, her face going pale. Uryuu was standing next to here looking just as sickly. Ichimaru didn't spare her a glace. His fox face was focused only on Ichigo.

"So," the words slipped between the man's lips like greased snakes. Renji barely stifled a growl. "You are the one said to save us all. Think you can live up to the expectations of thousands, boy?"

It wasn't a question. Ichigo was wearing a dark expression, not responding so Renji stepped up.

"He can," Renji sneered. He didn't know what this guy was talking about, but he wanted to show a united front against the man.

Ichimaru's sly grin became wider as he withdrew a small sword. Renji recognised it as being similar to the one Ichigo had, but it was very short. "I guess you won't mind me testing ya then. _Pierce Shinsou!_"

The small blade glowed white. Renji opened his eyes wide and could feel the tendrils of panic rising. What was happening?!

_:Dodge right and grab that berry kid!: _

Renji didn't question the strange voice. He hooked Ichigo's elbow and flattened them both to the right, barely missing the blade as it extended at a high speed. Renji watched with wide red eyes as the blade retracted for another attack.

"That's enough." It was the brother!

"Ah, hi Kuchiki. Come to play?"

Renji helped Ichigo up while the two white coated men talked too quietly. Ichigo grunted a thanks and he too, turned his attention to what was happening. Rukia and Uryuu appeared by their sides. Nothing happened for a few moments then Ichimaru was gone. Renji blinked and cursed. If people like that could disappear at will then they were all in trouble.

The brother, Kuchiki, addressed his sister. "Rukia, if you cannot handle three humans, child-like humans at that, then how do you ever expect to excell in your examinations?"

He swished and almost floated towards them. He looked at Renji flickeringly and a chime went off in his head. Who was this man? He defiantly wasn't the voice form in his head but something about him made Renji stand straighter. His unbound main of crimson flicked in the small breeze. Renji watched him carefully, he didn't know why, but he was entranced.

Ichigo poked him hard in the ribs. "Are you still in there?"

The spell was broken. Renji turned his attention back to his friend and ruffled his hair a little more roughly than he intended.

"'course I am," he replied, but his mind was creeping back to the elegant Kuchiki.

He spoke coolly, "This way Rukia, children."

Renji gave Ichigo a shove, indicating that they should follow.

The sun felt good on Renji's skin. Ichigo's strength was returning in the warm rays. Renji kept his eyes on his friend but they kept flicking back to the Kuchiki unbidden. The man's black long hair swayed hypnotically back and forth with each posed step. Kuchiki paused outside a building with yet another symbol Renji didn't know. He really wished he could read.

"Welcome to the Shinigami Academy. First, you all need to be in proper attire and fed. I will not have half-starved mutts walking around my home. Rukia, see to it that they all receive what is required of all academy freshmen. When that is done bring them to the guest wing. Lunch should be prepared by that time. You are dismissed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will call me Kuchiki-senpai and that's final!" Rukia shouted as she glared at the three boys. Ichigo looked down at her then at Renji. He was so tall now…

"Pfft! When you can reach my chin, I'll consid'r it," Renji snickered back.

Rukia had brought them to the Kuchiki manor. Ichigo wanted to just stand in the front entrance looking up all day at the ceiling murals but Renji and Rukia's loud argument was distracting. There were men and women dress the same as Rukia, in black robes, battling from corner to corner. Some had swords while others controlled flame and large animals. Only a fraction of the people in the painting had that white coat. Ichigo wondered that it meant.

"Rukia-san, why do we have to wear these matching outfits?" Uryuu was fiddling with his blue hakama with distaste.

Ichigo rather liked them, the wide pants allowed for additional mobility. He wasn't too crazy about the white shirt with its small embroidered windmills, but it was better than his previous dirty clothing. All three boys had the same assembly of garments.

"Those are for students in the academy," Rukia answered patiently, shooting Renji a side glare, "and since you'll be going there, it's only fitting you dress that part."

Uryuu grabbed at each side of his bottoms and spread them out as if to do a curtsy. "But… these things are huge…I feel like I'm going to a ball."

"Hey, how wouldja like to be crunched in'ta a ball? Stop complan'in." Renji grinned at Uryuu, showing all his teeth.

"Brute, you don't scare me"

Renji's impossibly wide smile got wider. "Then why ya back'in up?"

Uryuu pushed his glassed up onto his face, very wary of Renji's slow and deliberate steps. Ichigo watched him turn tail and run down a hallway, Renji close on his heel. Rukia sighed and adjusted the white belt she wore. It contrasted with her black outfit.

The silence made Ichigo uncomfortable as memories began to rise.

"Rukia—"

"Sempai," she corrected automatically.

"RUKIA," he replied with emphasis.

"Okay, fine."

Ichigo took courage in how quickly she gave up and asked the question that had been bothering him endlessly. "Why am I here?"

She looked at him with her big blue eyes and blinked three slow times before answering. "Zangetsu-dono says you are the last of your clan, therefore you are destined to end the war one way or another."

"War?"

"Yes, between us and the Hollow clans. Ichigo, you are here to learn all you can and then make a choice." She hesitated and fiddled with her belt. "You see, without you, all is lost and saved. And with you, all is lost and saved. Your choice is the crossroad on which the worlds change."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so much for the wait. Life has been… life. I will be updating this more regularly but don't expect it weekly. Well I have to go to class. Hope you enjoy this short chapter to tie you over!

-Rix


End file.
